


But It's You

by kiminseong



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, it is rlly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminseong/pseuds/kiminseong
Summary: Soobin decides to cook for them after realizing on Idol Radio that he really has never cooked them a proper meal, and Beomgyu asks to help!(very obviously inspired by txt on idol radio but also kind of bts' dimple)





	But It's You

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to soogyu nation~ 
> 
> i really hope that we can see more fics in this tag soon, but for now i will do my best to feed us

The scent that permeated the kitchen was amazing, even if Beomgyu didn’t know what it was from. Soobin was making dinner for the rest of the group, and he had offered to help, but he hadn’t been  _ helping  _ exactly. In fact, he hasn’t done anything aside from sit at the counter and watch videos on his phone, but Soobin didn’t mind, and if all Beomgyu had to do to help was DJ, he also didn’t mind. 

The sizzle from the stovetop was dangerously ‘poppy,’ but if Soobin wasn’t bothered by it, Beomgyu wouldn’t be. He hoped that if his leader actually needed help, he would ask. Soobin always seemed to have things under control, though. He was extremely level headed and cooking seemed to come natural to him. He enjoyed cooking, too, which was a bonus. It wasn’t often that he cooked for them, and really, he had never properly cooked them the type of meal Beomgyu would eat with his whole family on occasion, but Beomgyu didn’t really expect that, anyway. They were busy. He didn’t blame Soobin. 

He was curious about why Soobin suddenly decided to make a full meal for them, though. They had been perfectly fine with anything, even going out to eat, but Soobin said he was cooking tonight, and that was that. Yeonjun had just left, and Kai and Taehyun were in the other room, probably annoying each other. 

“Yeonjun-hyung said he was going to go out and grab something for dessert!” Beomgyu announced, holding his phone out to show his leader the text Yeonjun had sent him. Soobin didn’t do anything more than skim it, but still his lips pulled themselves into a cheerful smile, both dimples exposed from the gesture. His cheeks were so cute. His whole face was quite cute, really, but there was something about Soobin’s smile that always made Beomgyu’s heart skip a beat. He knew it would be weird to tell him that, too, so he didn’t. 

“Okay,” Soobin turned back to the food, his voice became lost amongst the various sounds of the food, “Tell him I said ‘thank you.’”

“Can do!” Beomgyu types his response quickly, then returned to watching the music videos that he was playing on his phone. Soobin hummed along to some songs, singing a note here or there, and Beomgyu couldn’t stifle his giggles each time, which made Soobin turn shy and stop. Beomgyu was sorry for that because he didn’t mean anything by, and his voice was pleasing really. He liked hearing Soobin sing. He was amazed that his leader was really the type to sing and work, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t expect it. 

The two let this go on for a while, neither of them saying or doing much, just Soobin cooking, humming, and singing while Beomgyu played different songs that he knew they both liked (or at least he knew he liked). Despite the calm atmosphere, Beomgyu was finding it hard to pass the time with so little words exchanged between them. He also was finding it hard to pass the time while sitting on a chair that has grown to be anything but comfortable. 

Hearing Soobin’s voice break across the silence was music to Beomgyu’s ears. He was so relieved that his leader broke the silence between them, even if the words he said weren’t exactly what Beomgyu wanted to hear. “Gyu?” he asked politely. Anyone could tell if they knew him long enough that he needed something. 

“Hm?”

“Do you mind washing these dishes as I dirty them?” What a way to ask. At least he was honest about it? Nevertheless, Beomgyu agreed despite  _ not  _ wanting to do the dishes. At least this way he was closer to him, maybe they could make some sort of small talk. 

It was amazing spending time with Soobin like this. Beomgyu didn’t understand it himself. Usually he was never at a loss for words; he  _ always  _ had something to say, but for some reason, right now with Soobin, he just wanted to take in the moments for what they were worth, but boredom really did eat him alive when he wasn’t talking. He couldn’t help it. Sitting on an uncomfortable chair all day was  _ not  _ his idea of relaxing. If he were on a sofa or at least a cushioned chair, he could probably sit there the whole day, no questions asked. 

By no means did Beomgyu  _ enjoy  _ doing dishes, but he did enjoy the fact that he was finally being helpful for Soobin. His leader did so much for them, apparently including cooking delicious meals now, and Beomgyu never really returned the favors. He knows that Soobin doesn’t expect him to, but it would be nice to do it anyway, although he doesn’t really know if it counts when he was  _ asked  _ to do this. 

Beomgyu pulled on the rubber gloves used for doing dishes to make sure he didn’t burn or dry out his hands, and he turned the water on. It came out scalding hot, as he expected, but the gloves made it a little better. 

There weren’t that many dishes to do, at least Beomgyu didn’t think, but Soobin kept reaching

over him to retrieve dishes that he had just washed. It didn’t make him as annoyed as he thought it would, especially because he liked being close to Soobin, and when he leaned over him it was always haphazardly and made the whole situation a little more funny. He also managed to flash him that same shy smile every time, and Beomgyu couldn’t get over how absolutely adorable his leader was. It would be a lie to say that Beomgyu didn’t love seeing Soobin’s smile, and especially to say that he didn’t love seeing Soobin’s dimples. They were probably the cutest thing in the world, which was saying a lot since the rest of Soobin was also adorable. 

“You know, Gyu,” Soobin started, “You didn’t  _ have  _ to help me cook, right?” 

Beomgyu knew that Soobin was wrong for a  _ glaring  _ reason, but he knew that he shouldn’t point it out. Instead, he tried to come up with something a little more kind. “Uh, yeah?” he shook shook his head like he was confused, but finished up what was left of the dishes. He paid no mind to the fact that Soobin was indeed measuring something out into a measuring cup that he better reuse. “I didn’t have anything better to do, though. So I don’t mind helping you!” he smiled cheerfully. He was lying, too. He couldn’t just  _ say  _ that he wanted to spend any time with Soobin that he could, so he didn’t. Instead, he stifled the feelings yet again. 

“Cute,” Soobin muttered, his smile holding strong. He slid the food from the stove onto a tray and proceeded to slide that into the oven. “We are going to have to wait, now,” he announced as if he had not said anything beforehand. Soobin quickly took a seat in the chair next to the one Beomgyu had been sitting at, so Beomgyu accepted his fate and returned to the butt-breaking chair. 

“So why are you doing all this?” Beomgyu finally asked. He laid his hands out in front of him, stretching to reach nothing in particular, but his fingertips soon grazed Soobin’s. Their fingers danced around each other playfully, and with no purpose. For a second it felt like no one had spoken, but Soobin’s hands stilled when he readied himself to speak. 

“Doing what?” he asked. His focus shifted back to their hands laying on top of each other. He twirled his index finger around Beomgyu’s, toying with it and his heartstrings. Beomgyu held his breath the whole time they did this. He was afraid that it might come out shaky if he didn’t. 

Neither of them minded when they did this. But they didn’t talk about it either. It was like it wasn’t happening. Their words never acknowledged their actions and that made Beomgyu curious, but still, as much as he loved teasing his leader, he knew that Soobin had the power to say things that would ultimately disappoint him. Any normal person, in his mind, was afraid of rejection. 

Soobin lifted his gaze from their hands and they stopped playing once again, so Beomgyu was forced to answer the question he had momentarily forgotten about. “Oh!” he giggled when he realized why Soobin seemed to be waiting. “The food, I mean. Why did you decide to cook all of a sudden?” Beomgyu forced his fingers to move again, very slowly, though, on top of the others’. Soobin returned the gesture lightheartedly before putting his hands completely on his lap. Beomgyu could see a faint blush creeping across Soobin’s face, but Beomgyu ruined the moment with a disappointed, “ah,” when Soobin’s hands pulled away. 

“What was that?” Soobin asked curiously, his eyes lighting up a bit. The pink was already fading from his cheeks and some started appearing on Beomgyu’s. 

“Nothing!” he replied hurriedly, his hands covering his cheeks. He really could have made it simpler and reacted differently, but alas, he had already spoken. There were so many more words he wanted to say to Soobin, but he just felt a weight on his chest that wouldn’t let him. There were so many reasons he could list that told him these feelings were a  _ bad  _ idea. Not only was he a young idol, but he was a male idol and Soobin was both of those things, too. He would be jeopardizing everyone being honest. In Beomgyu’s mind, it was better if he suppressed all of his feelings. 

But that was apparently only in Beomgyu’s mind. Soobin, on the other hand, willingly stood up, looking him in the eye. He had to admit, the size difference was even more remarkable now, no matter how high the chair was. He felt Soobin’s soft lips press against the tip of his nose, leaving heat to overwhelm his face while Soobin returned to the oven, pulling the food from it. 

“When is Yeonjun-hyung going to be back?” Soobin asked casually. 

The words hardly processed in Beomgyu’s head. All he could manage was a confused “what?” as if to ask Soobin to repeat himself, but he didn’t need that, and both of them knew that. His cheeks were completely flushed now, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t formulate the words that would actually make sense and be appropriate to say. 

Soobin laughed upon seeing his confused gaze, and Beomgyu still sat there, trying to blink the confusion away, but it was almost tangible at this point. He knew it was stupid and graceless, but still he carelessly stood up from the chair and stumbled to where Soobin stood. Beomgyu had nothing to say when he was face to face with Soobin, and he didn’t quite know why he was letting his legs think more than his head. 

Silently, he placed his hands on Soobin’s shoulders and brought his mouth to Soobin’s. He searched for any sign that this wasn’t the right thing to be doing, but Soobin only lightly stared back before closing his eyes, so Beomgyu did the same, cutting the space between their lips. It was hesitant, but Soobin kissed back, and Beomgyu felt like he finally understood why people enjoyed this action so much. Maybe they both were a little inexperienced and sloppy but the atmosphere was completely changed. It was cliché to say, but he felt like they were the only two people existing for a moment, even if it was just a moment. It lasted a little after they pulled away, but realization of what he did hit soon after. 

It was indeed a careless, spur-of-the-moment decision that kept Beomgyu smiling all night, even if someone saw who wasn’t exactly supposed to. He was happy that Soobin knew how he felt, and that he knew that Soobin returned the feelings. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I really not ask about what happened, hyung?” the maknae asked, breaking the awkward silence that he had caused. 

“No!” Soobin’s whole face was red, and he was trying to cover it with his hands. Beomgyu stood there still while giggling at both of their reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for reading !!! i really hope you enjoyed !!! i am planning to write more soogyu in the future, so stay tuned if you are interested !
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required !!!


End file.
